


fortune days (glitch mob)

by mikkal



Series: junk in my trunk (and my documents folder) [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkal/pseuds/mikkal
Summary: Road trip, really what more is there to say?a permanently incomplete road trip AU





	fortune days (glitch mob)

  
It’s not that Trini never noticed the flyer on the bulletin in their local Krispy Kreme. She just never really bothered caring about it, you know? It’s highlighter yellow and clumsily made, has been pinned to the board - off to the top corner and somehow unnoticeable even with the color - for at least a few days.

When she storms out of the house a week before the school year ends, eyes burning with angry tears and desperately wishing to be anywhere but here, she heads directly into the heart of town instead of the mine. Too many workers right now. She orders okay-ish coffee and wanders around, not really seeing anything, and finds herself standing in front of the Krispy Kreme.

It’s packed - well, duh, it’s a Friday - and Trini really doesn’t want to go in.

She thinks this, then pushes open the door anyway.

No one notices her walk in, which is okay with her. (Hahaha, no it’s not.) There’s a group of teenagers wearing a mix of football lettermans and baseball lettermans clustered again the viewing window, shouting ‘flip!’ every time the machine does it job. There’s going to be a goofy video posted on twelve different accounts across four different social medias within the next ten minutes, isn’t there?  
  
Trini tucks herself in the corner with the bulletin board, sipping her coffee carefully. An advertisement for a dog-walking gig, someone’s selling their couch, various community related things - like the farmer’s market on the docks, the festival twenty miles out of town, plans for the Fourth of July, a notice that $1 movies from 1pm to 5pm starting June 10th is happening soon.  
  
And that dreaded flyer. It haunts her sometimes and she has no idea why.  
  
[ ROAD TRIP! - looking for a group of fun loving people to semi-split the cost of a road trip. No car required, one will be provided. MAX : FOUR!! *no more please, there’s only so much room in my car* GOAL: Washington D.C. - willing to stop anywhere in the US between here and there. You must be willing to : split cost for any unexpected wild adventures. HIGH SCHOOLERS NEED NOT...APPLY? ( Please be a graduate as of June 3rd ) Also needs to be willing to : be gone all summer. (Dates : June 12 - August 25.) Text: 310.555.4579 if interested. I reserve the right to REJECT YOU MUHAHA ]

There’s no name. No way of telling who’s advertising. It screams as some sort of scam to her.

And yet -

[ to (310.555.4579) : You kno it's kinda of pointless not to put your name down ]

She slides the phone to the middle of the tiny table, face up, and stares at it, hands clutching tight around her travel-cup. The time ticks. Ticks. Ticks. But there’s no notification, no screen lighting up.

Trini sits there for a full ten minutes, then another five even after she finishes her coffee. She sighs, in the end, and resigns herself to being disappointed by a stupid impulse. She covers the screen with the palm of her hand, fully intending on shoving it back into her pocket and being on her way.

Then her phone fucking vibrates.

[ from (310.555.4579) :   
ya know its kinda creepy to just randomly text me bout my nameeeee ]

Oh man. So many regrets now.

She snaps a picture of the flyer and sends it to the number as she tosses her cup away, heading out the door. When a text isn’t forthcoming she says:

[ to (310.555.4579) :   
im interested. still room for 1 mor? ]

[ from (310.555.4579) :   
depends. whos asking?? ]

[ to (310.555.4579) :   
trini. ]

[ from (310.555.4579) :   
who? ] [ wait ] [ oohh /trini/ ] [ yea there's still room for 1 more ]

[ to (310.555.4570) :   
good to know ] [can i know who im talking to now? before i get in this 2 deep? ]

[ from (310.555.4579) :   
jason scott ] [i gotchu if u dont wanna do it anymore ] [ if you do - meet me @ red tomahto tomorrow @ 3 to discuss details ]

[ Go to : Contacts ]

[ Add Contact [ Jason Scott ] : [ Save ] ]

[ to (Jason Scott) :   
ill be there golden boy ]

* * *

  
“Papa.”

Her dad sighs a bit, but she sees the twitch of his lips and Trini knows she’s got him on her side. “Yeah, mija?”

She slides up next to him, trying her best puppy-dog look. “What if I said I wanted to go on a road trip this summer?”

He glances up from his book, glasses low on his nose. “That’s gonna be a bit hard to do, Trini,” he says, closing the book over his thumb. “Your mom and I can’t just take off work, it’s kind of sudden. And, honestly, as much as I love your brothers, they don’t have the patience for an all out road trip.”

Trini bites her lip. Here comes the hard part. “What if I said I...didn’t want to go with you guys?” She winces when he raises an eyebrow. “There’s a dude I know from school - he’s graduating with me - and he’s going on a road trip in a couple weeks, all summer.”

“Just him?”

“And four more people,” she says quickly. He narrows his eyes at her and she smiles sweetly. “There’s going to be a co-ed group of us.”

He puts his book to the side completely now, turning his undivided attention towards her. “Do I know these people?”

“Probably?” Well, she only knows one of them, so…. “Jason Scott is the one who invited me.” She’s only lying a little!

“Jason Scott?” her dad repeats, expression going unsure and worried. “Isn’t that the boy that crashed his car after a prank? Isn’t he a criminal?”

Trini shakes her head. “He did his time,” she says firmly. Because even if she doesn’t know Jason Scott himself, she has heard of him. His prank, his fall from grace. His ankle monitor and community service. His Saturday detention and sudden outcast status. It’s almost the kind of person she’d hang out with. Almost. “And he’s heading to UCLA.”

She only knows that because of the stupid banners plastered all over the hallways of the school for the seniors and their after-graduation plans.

He sits back, slightly mollified. “Who else?”

Trini shrugs. “I don’t know,” she admits. “I’m meeting up with Jason tomorrow to discuss details.” She holds up her phone, displaying the picture she took the flyer. “Please, papa? I...I know I’ve been difficult lately...and mama hates me. But...I really want to do this. I think it might be good for me, you know?”

“Ah, mi maravilla,” he says, holding out an arm. She goes willingly into the hug. “Your mom doesn’t hate you. She could never.” He kisses her hair. “She’s just having a hard time watching her daughter grow up into someone she’d never imagined but still so proud of. She’s trying - you know this, right?” She shrugs. He kisses her hair again. “You know what? Yes.”

She jerks, staring at him wide-eyed. “What?”

He smiles. “Get me a little more details from Jason, but - Yes. Go on the road trip. I’ll pay for as much as I can, the rest will have to come from you, okay?”

Trini’s eyes burn, but she refuses to cry. “But mama - ?”

“I’ll deal with your mom,” her dad cuts in, his smile gentling. “Don’t worry about it.”

Trini smiles wide - doesn’t squeal or anything - and throws her arms around her dad’s neck. He laughs, hugging her back tightly.

* * *

  
The only decent pizza in the world is from Red Tomahto Pies. Forget the chains and Chicago deep dishes and New York style thin crusts. Angel Grove is the place for a good, greasy, cheap, and insanely large slices of pizza.

She’s a couple minutes late when she pushes open the door. The dining room is pretty empty, just a little past the lunch rush and before dinner time. Honestly, that suits her best. The only thing is, she doesn’t see Jason Scott anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> People involved in road trip: Jason and kim made the flier. Zac's cousin convinced him he needed a break and offered to watch his mom - he was forced into going with love. Billy is Jason's friend and wanted to go to DC. (Which is why that's the goal).
> 
> Alpha 5 is Jason's poor god.
> 
> The goal was to pick up tommy a couple states over. They all met and became good friends. Then the power rangers plot was going to happen. Rita. Monsters. Zedd (?). And all that. Monster battling road trip. Yeah. OT6 was endgame.


End file.
